Talk:Dragoon Solo Guide by Urielnosushi
Formatting Personal Experiences Please follow this basic format for adding Personal Experience notes on this Talk Page in order to keep it tidy and legible. (Copy and Paste the code below if you need to. Fill in where indicated.) Fill in Area Notes: Fill in Personal Experiences. Example: "I went here, and stole a baby Goblin's favorite candy from him" (sign comment) Urielnosushi 20:45, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Batallia Downs I solo'd Sabertooth Tigers as a Drg/Dnc. Didn't Camp anywhere, because Tigers roam a good distance so Mage sub is not advised due to having to move around so much and resting constantly will hurt your exp per hour. Fields of Valor really helped with page 5 being 9 Tigers. Also note that the fangs you get can be turned in to Taumila in Southern Sandy for a nice little bit of pocket change and fame. Finally keep an eye out for Goblins, Orcs, and other Tigers because they will aggro if you're not careful. Though you can generally solo most normal mobs in the zone if you can survive Tigers Longstrider 00:34, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Garlaige Citadel I tried this at 40 with top gear, and got killed at 50% mob life...... probably not possible. * I assure you that is it possible as a DRG/BLU. I leveled from 40-44 in that spot with few deaths. Urielnosushi 15:12, 24 September 2008 (UTC) East Ronfaure (S) On the Solo for the Colibri in East Ronfaure (S) i actually started there at level 43. Mind you it was harder than some soloing places but it was very good experience, i was hitting chain #4's with Drg43/Blu21 with above average gear, and I'm a tarutaru. The Pecking Flurry can and will kill you sometimes at this level, but using def food is kinda redundant, they'll just eat it. But i got about 8,000 experience points and only died twice, both were because of Pecking Flurry (it used Pecking Flurry, my hp went down to about 50 or so and they hit for up to 120 criticals on taru, so before Healing Breath could get off i was dead.) ~Keitaro, Ragnarok Server --Yuki Hyoo 15:15, 19 June 2008 (UTC) (Added camp and lvl range for notes given.) Urielnosushi 18:34, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Tried this camp out on 47-48 DRG/RDM. With the exp update, it's a pretty quick experience camp once you're fighting EMs and DCs. Had a few close calls with Pecking Flurry, but pulled through. Daytime I spent along the hillside west-northwest of the fortification picking off Colibris (believe the mob level range is incorrect and that they max at 46.) At night, I'd go south of the Fortification and start pulling Ladybugs until it got close to 0600, as they aggro and gain more TP moves that make them dangerous during daylight. There's a few undead to watch out for that will aggro you as well. Just remember the magic times of 2000 and 0600 and you'll do fine. --Linoth 06:48, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::It's also worth noting that with DRG/RDM and the relatively inexpensive Refresh effect on Sigil, I never had to rest. My MP was constantly bouncing between around 50 and 60 with all nations holding 4 territories. By the time I had to cast Poison again, my MP had come almost back to full. --Linoth 06:52, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Crawlers' Nest Notes: Exorays are extremely dangerous. I do not recommend fighting them for solo exp. Urielnosushi 03:34, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Toraimarai Canal Notes: The first little chunk of hallway isn't really worth trying to exp in with the low number of bats available, and the danger of undead near the bats along the canals. I don't reccomend this camp, but if you have no other options, some exp is better than none. Urielnosushi 17:14, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Bhaflau Thickets I was unable to kill these (Lesser Colibri) at level 60 with /RDM. I was spamming poison as fast as it was up but could not hold my own because of their fast attack speed and almost constant critical hits. I am thinking that /BLU is a must for these. I had a Bomb Queen Ring to trigger breath sooner than normal, but this didn't make much difference as I was being hit for almost 100 damage constantly. I was also missing many times with 2 Woodsman Rings, a Scorpion Harness, and a Life Belt. It didn't help my DoT that I was almost constantly casting Poison. --Bapidai 01:05, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :A fellow /RDM! Mithra with gear swap macros, geared as such (DoT/WS): GKL w/ Mythril Grip, (Walkure Mask or Emperor Hairpin/AF head), Chiv Chain, Minuet Earring, (Drone Earring/Spike Earring), SH, (AF hands/Pallas's Bracelets), Ecphoria Ring, (Garrulous Ring/Venerer Ring), Amemet Mantle or Traveler's Mantle, Potent Belt, AF legs or Feral Trousers, Leaping Boots with AF legs swapped in for Jumps. I used Barfire and Barblizzard for HB triggers, no food. Poison's a longer cast and much easier to interupt, and you won't want to use it against regular Colibri. I'd strongly recommend sticking with Toughs until your wyvern's warmed up, and even then only taking on VTs with high or full MP. Sanction Refresh can't keep up for more than a few fights. --Linoth 00:52, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :60 would force you to check each mob and steer clear of VTs, but do-able. I started in Wajaom at 61, and the VTs were a challenge but not a gamble. I geared defensively, with gear choices like full-time AF instead of Lowbie Boots and Velocity+Parrying earrings instead of Spike. If you gear wisely and stay focused, there should be little reason to eat any KO's soloing on lolibris. --Vaprak 17:09, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Im also have real trouble with this Im 60Drg/Blu with blu full merit and I use cocoon and sproutsmack, to raise deff and slow it down. Scorpion harness Af head legs and feet, Potent belt, Mythril grip, Grand Knights lance, Chicalrous chain Ecphoria ring, ect... and i fought toughs only and was no match even with food up untill i die. please explain what huge diffrence is there for some one to be 5 chaining these at 60 and for me to be unable to kill one? Like alot of the suggested areas they are all ment for someone with infinit money to buy eq and years of FFXI exp why not make a guide that is do able by newer people seeing as that is what guide are usually aimed at. Wajaom Woodlands Mobs to Fight: Puk (68-70) This section was written as /whm I believe, whereas I went as 66Drg/Blu and was able to do even the VT's fairly easily. Ate fish mithkabob, and used foot kick and power attack to trigger breath. Using Ancient Circle whenever it is up helps a good deal, and using cocoon helps as well. Just now realized I was doing this in my full AF set, and didn't have my scorp harness on, so I was sitting at +7 Eva, +21 Acc. Eilelyen 21:58, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Ru'Aun Gardens Mobs to Fight: Flamingo (72-74) "Heyya! Was reading your guide to soloing on DRG... and i liked it, i just wanted to add to the Ru'Aun camp with my own experience. I went there as a 72DRG/RDM recently, with FoV Refresh. Short story, I was never under 85%MP and had no problems what-so-ever killing these mobs, infact i was getting chain 5 every time and respawns were short so i could start over immediately after finishing a chain! it was fun to do and never once did i get into a bad situations. good note is the birds do-not Link too! Also, was using Baraero(6MP) and Poison(5mp) to trigger Healing Breath." (Sent in by Karbuncle) Urielnosushi 22:15, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Might I suggest that you include the various HP+ and Wyvern HP+ gear such as Bomb Queen Ring, Chanoix's Gorget, Drachen Brais & Wyvern Mail etc at the respective level range to maximise Healing Breath return in terms of earlier trigger & potency. Perhaps touch a little on the macro as well. Cheers! -- Elmoz 04:42, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Crabs and Beetles are not piercing weak.